


Gifts Make Me Dizzy

by ruuinxs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Present, Fluff, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuinxs/pseuds/ruuinxs
Summary: Oikawa stared at his wall.Inhale.Exhale.He could do this.It was Iwaizumi's birthday, and Oikawa was a bit nervous on the present he had planned.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Gifts Make Me Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO i've had this written for a while and it's really not my best writing and it's short but it's iwaizumi's birthday so iRonic hahah here's this happy bday to iwa-chan 
> 
> {so ik the way school works in japan is different and im not sure if they have school on june tenth? but i know they have breaks in between three semesters and stuff so it's prob during a break but for this we're gONNA PRETEND ty for coming to my ted talk}

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled as he caught up to the other third year, tossing his arm around the shorter male.

“Happy birthday!”

Iwaizumi shrugged Oikawa’s arm off his shoulder with a scoff. He smiled shortly after, though.

“Thanks Shittykawa. So? Where’s my birthday present? You pile me with millions every year, just because I’m 18 now means I can’t receive gifts?”

Oikawa’s face tinted red at his question, but he was quick to cover it up and responded with a chuckle.

“You’ll have to wait for it!”

——

Iwaizumi had to wait, yes, but so did Oikawa. And every minute he had to wait, the more and more nervous he got.

“Oi, Trashykawa, walk me home,” Iwaizumi demanded to the brunette, who still sat at his desk in the empty classroom, everyone else long gone. Oikawa snapped his head up, smiling nervously and nodding as he stood.

“You’re acting weird today. Hey, don’t tell me you’re sick!!”

“Iwa-chan, are you my mom?”

“Never mind, you’re perfectly normal,” Iwaizumi countered as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. Oikawa trailed softly behind him and stared at the floor while he walked, knowing that the time was coming. He started spacing out, unable to hear what Iwaizumi was saying until he received a smack on the back of his head.

“We’re here, dumbass. Are you sure you’re not sick? You’ve been quiet.”

“Aw, Iwa-chan cares about me! No, I’m not sick, though.”

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, soon turning back to make his way towards his door. He greeted his mom, who was just heading out to work, and lead Oikawa to his room while he grabbed snacks from the kitchen. 

“Shittykawa, where’s my present?”

“Are you only using me for the stuff I give to you?”

“Yup, now hand it over.”

Oikawa pouted at Iwaizumi’s declaration, but instead it being followed by a giggle and some play, he bit his lip nervously.

“Huh?- Uh, ‘Kawa, uhm,” Iwaizumi fumbled nervously, confused to why Oikawa was being so strange and quiet. He was starting to worry he had actually hurt the other’s feeling, hesitantly reaching his hand out to pat the brown hair.

“‘Kawa, I didn’t mean that, you know it’s fun and games, rig-“

“That’s not it!” Oikawa interrupted, making Iwaizumi pull his hand back. Oikawa stared at the sheets on the blankets rather than meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“That’s.. not the problem. Can I ask something?”

The other simply nodded.

“How badly would I have to screw up for you to hate me? Would there ever be a point where you won’t even talk to me, no, look at me, because I did something?”

“Huh? I don’t know what-“

“Just answer it, please.”

“Uh, probably if you killed someone? Not out of self defense, but I really.. No, nothing else that I could really hate you for that comes to mind.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, I guess. I promise. Why did you ask?”

Oikawa gulped, shooting his head up to look at Iwaizumi, who had now appeared in front of him across the bed. Iwaizumi returned the look with one of confusion, trying to figure out why Oikawa was acting so timid.

“Spit it out, Tooru.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened at the sudden use of his first name, but his expression soon changed to one of determination. He leaned forward, cupping Iwaizumi’s cheeks and connecting their lips quickly. He pulled back after a second, staring down at his lap, his face a bright red.

Iwaizumi stared, baffled.

“H-Hey…”

“Just! Happy birthday!” Oikawa blurted out as he stood up and started making his way out the room. He tripped over himself, however, when he felt a strong hand grab his wrist.

“Stupid! You don’t just do that to someone and leave!”

Oikawa quickly glanced at Iwaizumi, whose face was also a lovely red. He averted his gaze to the ground, his grip tightening.

“Dumbass..” he muttered under his breath, tugging Oikawa towards him and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around the skinny boy, taking said boy completely by surprise. 

“It was a good birthday present.”


End file.
